Historias raras y divertidas
by Hikary-senpai
Summary: Bueno, son unos capitulos sobre el lado divertido de los muguiwaras en distintas ocaciones, 100% Humor y 000,000,000,000,000% Lemmon, entren y comenten eso no cuesta nadita señores, Nadita!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! aqui estoy con mi primer fic, perdon por si se borro de sus favoritos pero esta el la segunda version (mis primos borraron la primera) lo siento mucho y les agradecso a las personas que son mis amigo nuevos GRACIAS!**

* * *

**Cap 1: Tarea!**

Estaba a punto de comenzar la clase de Geografia todo iba bien hasta que el grupo de idiotas recordo que tenian una tarea, asi que le preguntaban a todos si se las podian copiar para que el profe Blueno no los castigara pero sus intentos eran casi envanos  
Con Luffy;  
-Porfa!-rogaba Luffy a un chico con la misma nariz de Usopp solo que cuadrada  
-No  
-Porfa!  
-No!  
-Kaku, No seas malo Porfa!  
-Te dicen que NO!-Y esa fue la historia de como Kaku se aburrio y se fue  
Con Zoro;  
-Oe, Tashigi-la llamo Zoro  
-Que quieres pelos verdes-si, Sanji no es el unico que lo insulta  
-Prestame la tarea  
-No  
-Porque No?  
-Primero, esta tarea la dieron hace como 2 semanas y, Segundo, tu siempre olvidas tu tarea  
-Seras malvada!  
-Solo contigo, idiota  
-Argh! Te odio  
-Yo tambien-dijo tranquilamente  
Con Usopp;  
-Uh? Usopp es que tu no pides la tarea?-le pregunto Jango  
-No, a diferencia de los demas, yo si la hice  
Con Sanji;  
-Mellorine~Mellorine~Mellorine-gritaba mientras veia a Connis y a Keimi conversar, concretando la idea de que es un pervertido  
Con Chopper;  
-Que voy a hacer, no hice la tarea-dijo entre sollosos  
-Uhm? Chopper-kun, porque lloras-le pregunto una chica peli-negra  
-Esque, Robin-dijo entre mas sollosos-No tuve tiempo de hacer la tarea-dijo ya llorando y abrazandola  
-Ya, ya-dijo consolandolo-aun quedan unos minutos antes de que empiece la clase, que te parece si te ayudo a hacerla ahora?  
-E-en serio Robin?-dijo ya mas calmado  
-Si-=)- Bien, abre tu libro en la pag. 65 y haremos los ejercicion desde el 1 hasta el 12  
-Gracias Robin!- dijo ya feliz y abrazandola nuevamente  
Con Franky;  
-Mosu, Kiwi, mis buenas amigas-dijo alegremente  
-No te daremos la tarea-dijieron ambas a la vez  
-Porque no?  
-Porque...-empeso Mosu  
-...Nosotras-siguio Kiwi  
-Queremos molestarte-dijieron a la vez  
-Saben, eso no es "Super"-dijo ya molesto  
-Lo sabemos  
Con Brook;  
-Yohohoho~A ver chicas, cual de ustedes seria tan amable de mostrarme sus bragas~Yohohoho  
-Kyaaa! Profe Hina! El fantasma pervertido otra vez!-gritaron un grupo de chicas aterradas  
-Te lo adverti huesos muertos-dijo con una cara asesina-Te dije que si te acercabas a las chicas te iba a aspirar!-dijo con una mini aspiradora en sus manos señalando a Brook  
-Yohohoho~Ayuda porfa!~Yohohoho-grito escapando de Hina  
-Vuelve aqui Niebla pervetida!  
-Ese es el ero-fantasma?-se pregunto Wapol  
-Si ese es, me pregunto como sabra?-le respondio Bonnie  
-Yo tambien  
-Buenos dias clase, tomare lista y revisare la tarea  
-No! El profe Blueno!  
-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aqui el mismo grupito de siempre, y oh! hoy tampoco traen su tarea, bien, se lo dire a Smoker en cuanto vuelva  
-NOOOO!

* * *

**Garacias a los que lo leyeron, perdon por tener que subirlo de nuevo pero mis primos lo habian borrado, bien muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review antes les agradesco a**  
**Ofidus: que siempre me sube el animo y maeayuda con los fics y si tu review fue el primero**

**Gen-E223:que me ayuda y me da consejos, y mas les vale pasarse por su historia "Una tarta" si no lo hacen lo sabre, y obtendran un golpe de parate del mazo de hierro de la capitana Alvida!**

**Zilion:que me dio un subidon de animo y me dia la idea de escribir mi segunda historia**

**Izarbe:que tambien me a ayudado mucho**

**Espero mas amigos pronto, nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui esta el capi 2 para los que lo esperaban y para los nada que ver, gracias a las personas que son mis amigos y espero tener muchos mas, espero que les guste la historia, inspirada despues de la saga de Arabasta y en el reino Momorio (Reino Okama) donde vive Iva-chan**

* * *

Cap 2: La aventura pervertida del cocinero Sanji

Era una mañana como todas las demas en el Merry, el tenia que levantarse mas temprano que el resto para preparar su desayuno como lo hacia siempre (le gustara o no), las unicas veces que disfrutaba hacer la comida era cuando se la servia a hermosas damas como Nami y Robin, y era una carga horrible tener que alimentar a los animales que malgastan la comida tales como: Luffy, Zoro y Chopper, no Usopp gracias a dios que el come como una persona normal, pero tampoco le gustaba darle comida, despues de ver el "espectaculo matutino diario" como le llamaba, tenia la tarea de lavar los platos, mientras lo hacia la navegante dio un aviso

-Chicos, una isla!-aviso Nami

-Una isla!-se emociono Luffy-Genial! Vamos! Vamos!

-Calmate idiota!-le pego Zoro-Pues claro que vamos a ir, te has comido todo!

-No es culpa mia tener estomago de goma-una de las pocas veces que Luffy dice algo casi coherente, disfrutenlo :3

-Si es tu culpa idiota-le dijo Usopp-tu te comiste la fruta del diablo por cuenta propia-le recordo

-Ah, es verdad shishishi!

-Siempre igual-suspiro Nami

Rato despues de embarcar cada mugiwara fua comprar lo que nececitaban y Nami investigo la isla para hacer un mapa, dejaron a Zoro y a Robin en el Merry ¬v¬ (vaya duo que dejaron), mientras tanto el ero ero fue de a comprar provisiones, pero tuvo unas ero-distracciones en el camino

-Bien primero tengo que compra-no logro segui porque vio una chica muy linda-Mellorine~Mellorine-y por el acto pervertido la chica le dio un golpe con una rama que encontro

-Arg! debo consentrarme-meditaba Sanji-pero que guapa estaba!-en su estado ero-pero no consentrate, si no consigo comida suficiente para 1 semana por lo menos ese idiota de goma se lo tragara en menos de 1 minuto-suspiro agotado al recordar la rapides de su capitan al comer, pero sin darse cuenta entro en el "Infierno" (Zona Okama de la isla)

Esa zona era de color rosa, estaba llena de flores...y de Okamas, pero habia uno muy conosido y desagradable

-"El tema ahora es...donde demonios me encuentro?"

-Un, Diu, Truos~Un, Diu, Truos

-"Eso..No puede ser!...Por amor de dios que no sea el que no sea...!

-Ah! Amigo Sanji, que sorpersa verte!

-"Tenia que ser...porque...Tenia que ser precisamente Bon clay!"

-No nos vemos desde Arbasta, como has estado?-le dijo feliz-Que pasa porque estas palido?

-"Solo ignoralo, sigue caminando y busca la salida de una maldita vez!"-Sanji empezo a caminar tratando de escapar, pero fue envano, puesto que Bon clay lo empeso a seguir

-Que pasa amigo Sanji?, Te enfadaste con Zoro otra vez?

A Sanji se le pusieron los pelos de punta y camino aun mas rapido de lo que estaba caminando, ni siquiera lo miraba, no soportaba que un Okama que ni siquiera era su amigo le hablara y le siguiera

-Oh mira eso que es- le hiso mirar un guijarro que pateo-Podrias ir por el?

-Claro amigo Sanji, ya vuelvo!-y fue tras el guijarro

Mientras Sanji aprovecho de escapar lo mas rapido que pudo

-Porfin, lo logre!, escape de ese okama!-Celebro

En otra parte

-Oye Usopp

-Si Chopper?

-Seria muy extraño que encontraramos a Bon Clay aqui, no crees?

-Si, pero es posible

-Porque dices eso?

-Escuche que habia una "Zona Okama" en esta isla

-Espero que no nos encontremos con el

-Si, yo tampoco quiero encontrarmelo

Usopp y Chopper se miraron unos instantes y

-Hahahahah!-reieron al recordar al raro Okama

Mas tarde devuelta en el Merry, todos volvieron y pusieron las cosas que compraron en su lugar, todo estaba normal pero

-Oye Hipno-cejas

-Que quieres Marimo

-Un tipo raro que se parecia a Bon clay dijo que te pasara esto-y le dio el pedaso de papel

-A ver- y lo leyo

-"Que bueno fue verte amigo Sanji, y para sorpresa el objeto que viste era un guijarro!, espero verte pronto a ti y a los demas!, nos vemos, Bon Clay ;D"

Sanji se quedo petrificado unos momentos y luego se desmayo

-Este idiota...-dijo Zoro-Chopper el ero-ero se acaba de desmayar

Chopper llego corriendo hasta donde estaba Sanji y se asusto mucho

-Waa? Zoro, que paso?, Esta muerto?, Le hiciste algo?, que paso!-Grito Chopper en su estado nervioso

El grito de Chopper hiso que toda l tripulacion llegara

-Chopper que paso?, Te halagaron otra vez?-pregunto Luffy

-Que paso?, porque Sanji-kun esta desmayado-pregunto Nami

-Talvez, Zoro lo mato-dijo Usopp tranquilamente

-Que yo no le hice nada!-dijo furioso

-Fufufufufu, calmense-los detuvo Robin-Cocinero-san solo se desmayo

-ah y como?-Luffy no entendia nada

-Un okama raro me dijo que le diera esta carta-aviso Zoro

-Un...-empezo Nami

-...Okama...-siguio Usopp

-...Raro!-termino Chopper

-Seguramente es Mr.2 -dijo tranquila Robin

-Bueno que escribio para que Sanji se desmallara-pregunto Usopp, le quito la carta a Sanji y todos menos Chopper y Robin la leyeron

Al cabo de unos segundos todos se quedaron petrificado y luego se desmayaron. Al final todos excepto Chopper y Robin, terminaron con fiebre y una pequeña gripe, por la traumante carta de Bon clay, Chopper y Robin los tuvieron que cuidar durante 3 semanas y media

El unico final feliz de esta historia fue el de Bon clay, que se encontro con un amigo y se divirtio mucho

* * *

**Gracias por leer el capi 2, espero que les haya gustado y tengo una pregunta**

**De que les gustaria que se tratase el capi 3 y si quieren que ponga algo de romance, para ese tipo de historia tengo una buena es "Chopper y el algodon de azucar", una historia de amo :3**

**Gracias por su tiempo, chau**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis aqui el capi 3 perdon por la demora pero este es bueno les digo de inmediato**

**Gracias a las personas que dejaron review y gracias a quienes visitaron mi fic Primer amor, aprovechare este momento para respoderle a los que no pude**

**kona kana lee: Gracias, perdon si me salen cortos pero con las pruebas apenas tengo tiempo espero mejorar! y me gustaria responderte en privado algun dia**

**Dorobou Neko: Le sigo el juego Zoro ama a Robin!, Zoro ama a Robin! (Zoro:Si no se callan las corto en pedasos!), Esta bien nos callamos! (Sanji:Oye marimo no seas descortes con las damas, y que es eso de que amas a Robin-chwan!), Vamos chicos no peleen**

**Listo hasta aca llegamos antes de que comienze una guerra de idiotas, disfruten!**

* * *

Cap 3: Chopper y el algodon de azucar

Era una tarde tranquila en el Going merry go, este habia embarcado en una pequeña isla de fiesta, en la cual participaron sin duda la tripulacion pirata mas loca y divertida, todos estaban celebrando porque en esta isla se hacian fiestas cada semana, la navegante decidio hacer grupos para ver la isla, y al final todos se reunirian, los grupos eran; Luffy y Nami, Zoro y Robin, Usopp y Sanji, y Chopper iria solo

-Waaa! Genial!, Hay muchas cosas en esta ciudad!-se decia a si mismo el renito al ver la gran ciudad-Que deberia ver primero? Ya se!, ire a ver la tienda de medicina-y se dirigio a la tienda

-Bienvenido pequeño reno-le dijo amablemente el dueño de la tienda-¿Que necesitas?

-Hola, aver necesito; Hierbas, Bendas, Descinfectante y algunas vitaminas, tiene?

-Aqui tienes, serian 10 berries

-Gracias!-se despidio del hombre y guardo lo que compro en su mochila

-A ver...Que puedo hacer?, Oh! Un puesto de algodon de azucar!

-Hola pequeño animalito, te gustaria un algodon de azucar?

-Siii!, Pooorfa!-dijo muy animado el animalito

-Aqui tienes amiguito-le entrego el algodon de azucar

-Gracias!-dijo el pequeño reno, pero no comio el algodon de azucar se quedo mirandolo

Rato despues en el Merry, todos volvieron y contaron lo que les sucedio pero preguntaban mas por Chopper

-Oigan han visto a Chopper?-pregunto Zoro

-Recuerdo haberlo visto llegar con un algodon de azucar-recordo Usopp

-Lo raro era que no se despegaba de el-dijo Sanji

-Nadie te pregunto...ero-le dijo Zoro

-Como me llamaste pelos de lechuga!

-Como dices ero-ero!

-Y aqui van otra vez-dijo Nami exausta

-"Cuatro Fleur"-dijo Robin haciendo aparecer cuatro manos separando a los dos idiotas-fufufufufu, oigan no peleen, primero hay que averiguar que le pasa a doctor-san

-Y hablando de el, donde se metio?-pregunto Luffy

-Es que acaso no estas prestando atencion!-le pegaron Zoro y Sanji a la vez por que no prestaba atencion

-Bueno lla veremos que le pasa a Chopper mañana, deberiamos dejarle descansar-dijo Nami cansada-y deberiamos zarpar el log pose ya se cargo

-Si! Nami-swan~

-Tu callate!

-Obligame!-y la pelea revivio

-"Veinte Fleur"-y veinte manos salieron y detuvieron a los idiotas nuevamente pero ahora los detenian 10 manos cada uno

A la mañana siguiente, Chopper habia despertado abrazado a su algodon de azucar y le dijo

-Buenos dias mi amorsito-le dijo-Dormiste bien?, Sabes escuche a los chicos hablar sobre nosotros anoche-le decia-Vamos a verlos, tambien tengo que curar a Sanji y a Zoro, esos dos solo pelean sabias?, A Zoro le tengo que curar muchos chichones y moretones y a Sanji le tengo que curar muchos cortes, bueno vamos a desayunar

Se levanto y fue a la cocina un poco adormilado con su algodon de azucar y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban reunidos hablando de un tema notablemente importante

-Saben lo que le sucede a Chopper?-se escuchaba la voz de Nami

-Ni idea Nami-Swan, pero anoche estaba completamente abrazado a algodon de azucar-le respondio Sanji

-Si, no se separo de aquel dulce en toda la noche-recordaba Usopp

-Porque abrazaria un dulce, yo me lo comeria-decia Luffy

-Luffy tu te comes lo que sea, sea comida o no-le dijo zoro

-Zoro! Eso no es cierto!-se molesto

-Si lo es-le dijo Sanji-En Drum casi te comes a Chopper y quieres comer a cualquer animal que caiga en cubierta

-Cierto! Shishishishishi!

-Bueno pero...Tambien es raro que Chopper no se coma un algodon de azucar-dijo el marimo-Incluso su apodo es "Amante del algodon de azucar"

-Talvez se enamoro del algodon de azucar-dijo Robin

-¿Que!-dijieron todos a la vez

-Porque no?, Esta todo el rato con el, y dijieron que durmio abrasado a el-dijo

Chopper escuchaba cada palabra y no podia creer lo que decian

-Escuchaste Candy?-asi le llamo a su dulce, significa dulce en ingles-creen que estoy enamorado de ti hahahaha

-Bueno-se escucho la voz de Sanji-alguien traiga a Chopper tiene que desayunar

-Amenos que se haya despertado y escucho todo lo que dijimos-dijo Zoro

-Si hubiera escuchado esto estariamos en problemas-dijo Luffy, disfruten esos momentos cuando Luffy si dice algo coherente :3

-Waaaa! Candy, hay que correr!

Chopper corrio a los dormitorios escondio a su dulce y se hiso el dormido, alli espero la llegada de su nakama, finalmente llego Robin

-Doctor-san?-pregunto Robin

-Uhm?, Ah Robin, hola!-dijo alegremente-que pasa?

-Vine a buscarte para desayunar

-Esto, Robin

-Si?

-De que hablaban anoche?

-Que?, Bueno, solo preguntabamos porque no te habias presentado a la cena y Artillero-kun dijo que dormiste con el algodon de azucar

-Bueno es cierto, y Robin...le queria decir algo al algodon de azucar y solo quiero que lo escuches tu

-Claro-dijo alegre y emocionada por saber que le diria al dulce

Chopper saco a su dulcecito lo sostuvo con sus dos...patas? y le dijo

-Algodon de azucar, no conocemos de hace poco pero...creo que te amo-dijo y despues abrazo al dulce

-Fufufufufu-reia Robin-Al final tenia razon

El resto del dia se paso tranquilo, aunque todos se preguntaban por que Chopper seguia con aquel dulce que en varias ocaciones Luffy trato de comer, solo Robin sabia el secreto del renito, despues de un tiempo este no tuvo otro remedio que comercelo

* * *

**Hasta aqui llegamos por hoy!, y buenas noticias ya me valoran en mi curso, pero no estoy bajando la guardia me estan tomando demasiadas fotografias y no quiero bajar la guardia ni un segundo!**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron review, y espero mas!**

**Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holis perdon por la demora! Pero es que tenia las malditas pruebas y se me habia secado el cerebro!**

**Bueno Gracias a quienes han seguido la historia hasta el momento disfruten!**

* * *

Cap 4: Luffy y el caso de la carne perdida

Era una tarde tranquila en el Merry, pero era Obio que iba a pasar algo, y como dije anteriormente algo paso, Luffy estaba robando comida-como no ¬¬-pero habia algo diferente, como el habia revisado la nevera anteriormente le parecio raro no encontrar lo mas preciado, la carne, pero antes de "pensar" algo decidio revisar la cocina entera, por lo menos para verificar si no estaba escondida, al no encontrar nada decidio hacer una reunion de emergencia con todos sus nakamas por la aucensia de carne

-Chicos es terrible!-decia con ambas manos en su cabeza-Ya no hay carne!

-¡Que?-dijieron todos menos nuestra tranquila Robin

-Pero es raro, porque estaba aqui esta mañana-decia recordando

-Luffy...como sabes que ya no hay carne?-le pregunto el ero

-Porque yo...-dijo pensando la mentira-...porque...porque vine a verificar que todavia habia comida!-pero el intento de mentira fallo, como siempre

-Mentira-dijo el nariz larga-admitelo de una vez, estabas robando comida

-Luffy, ya te dije que pasaria si robabas comida, no?-le pregunto Nami molesta

-Si...me dijiste que si robaba comida todos nos moririamos-dijo con un puchero

-Entonces porque sigues robando comida?

-Es que me dio hambre!

-Igual, no puedes robar comida

-Entonces...eso significa que puedo comer de tus mandarinos

-Tocas mis mandarinos y te despides de tu vida-le dijo con cara asesina

-Bueno me alejo de tus arboles, pero todavia no descubrimos quen robo la carne!- y terminando esa frase nacio el detective Luffy-Ya se!, Yo descubrire quien robo la carne! Y Usopp me ayudara!, Cierto Usopp?

-Si!-dijo el narigon temblando al imaginarse lo que podria pasar

-Bien vamos a hacer entrevistas privadas-decia el moreno en pose pensativa-asi que por el momento pueden irse

-Ya escucharon! Todos fuera y esperen a que los llamemos!-decia el nariz larga mostrando la salida, el resto de sus nakamas no tuvo otra opcion que salir y los dos idiotas restantes comenzaron a buscar pistas

-Bien Luffy, tienes algun sospechoso en mente?-le pregunto su nakama

-Si!-le respondio

-Y...Quien es?

-...Zoro!-le respondio- El es mi primer sospechoso!

-Y porque Zoro?

-No se, solo creo que el se robo la carne-dijo mirandolo sin tener la menor idea de lo que decia

-¿Y que pruebas tienes para decir que el es el ladron!-le dijo dandole un golpe en la cabeza

El moreno se puso en su "pose pensativa" y comenzo a pensar una buena razon para que el marimo sea culpable y esto le llego a la mente

-El siempre mira feo la carne!-dijo alsando el dedo indice

-Y eso que tiene que ver?-le dijo mirandolo con incredulidad

-No tengo ni la menor idea pero, has pasar a Zoro-dijo señalando la puerta

-Esta bien-se dirijio a la puerta y busco a Zoro, este estaba dormido a mitad del barco, lo llevo a rastras a la cocina-Listo! Aqui esta!

-Que bien! Pero...Esta dormido...-dijo mirandolo-Zoro... moviendolo suavemente con el pie-Zoro despierta-dijo moviendolo mas fuerte-ZORO LEVANTATE PEDASO DE FLOJO!-dijo pegandole una patada en la cadera

-Eh? Ya es de dia?

-Zoro, creo que tu robaste la carne-dijo sentandose-adelante toma asiento

-Si quiera sabes alguna palabra de las que estas diciendo?

-No-dijo mirandolo fijamente

-Y tienes agun motivo para que yo sea el culpable?

-Si!

-Y cual es-pregunto el espadachin

-Siempre miras feo la carne!-dijo señalandolo

-Y eso que tiene que ver?-le dijo incredulo-ademas porque querria carne?

-Eh...Porque...Ya esta bien! Eres inocente puedes irte!

-Sabes que esto no tiene sentido cierto?-le dijo a Usopp

-Si...Pero si le seguimos la corriente talvez se le pase pronto

Luego de sacar a Zoro de la cocina, Luffy busco a otro culpable

-Umh...-pensaba Luffy -Nota de autora: Wow! Luffy esta pensando enserio! Tan enserio se toma que no este la carne?!-Bueno sigamos, Luffy estaba en su pose pensativa hasta que pup! idea

-Ya se quien fue!

-Quien?-le pregunto Usopp insinuando lo peor

-Fue Chopper!

-¿Que Chopper!-le grito impresionado por la acusasion a su nakama-Porque crees que fue Chopper?

-El tambien come carne!

-Tu comes el doble idiota-le dijo mirandolo con cara de "no es el unico que come carne tu pareces un mounstro al comerla!"

-Pero...Ehm...Haslo pasar!

Usopp salio a buscar a Chopper, con mucha lastima al tener que decirle al nakama que se asemejaba mas a un hermanito que su capitan lo tomaba por el ladron, pero el ya sabia que no era el renito pero si esto lograba que el capitan se calmara y dejara esta paranoia consolaria al renito hasta morir

-Chopper...-le llamo algo apenado al imaginarse a su pequeño nakama llorando

-Ah! Usopp!, Que pasa?-le pregunto curioso

-Mira-se arrodillo para estar a su altura-Luffy cree que eres quien robo la carne, pero no te preocupes todo saldra bien-le dijo dandole animos

-Gracias Usopp!-le dijo abrasandolo son una lagrimita, ay! que lindo es chopper cuando se pone asi X3

El naris larga lo llevo a la cocina, cuando llego dejo al renito con el idiota

-Chopper...Como capitan creo que tu robaste la comida

Chopper aguantando las lagrimas le dijo-Por que crees que fui yo?

-Tu tambien...comes carne y te encanta comerla

-...Eh?-fue lo unico que se le escucho decir al reno-Pero tu comes el quintuple que yo!-se quejo

-Y por esa razon...te pusiste celoso y robaste la carne!

-No!, No lo hice!, Es la verdad confia en mi-decia preocupado y algo triste

-No te preocupes-dijo el chico de goma a su lado-Yo confio en ti, se que tu no robaste la carne

-Em verdad?-le dijo ya mas calmado

-Si!

-Gracias!-le dijo abrazandolo y dejo la cocina, el naris larga le siguio y le regalo un dulce para que se relajara, ahora su capitan lo tenia libre de sospechas

-Urg!-se quejaba Luffy- No son ni Zoro ni Chopper, eso nos deja a Nami, Sanji, Robin y tu Usopp

-¿Que! Y porque yo?

-A ti tambien te gusta la carne!

-Y eso que tiene que ver!, Tu sabes que yo prefiero el pescado a la carne!

-Tus respuestas tienen sentido, eres libre de sospecha

-Y a quien vas a interrogar ahora?

-...A Nami!

-¿A-a- Na-Nami!

-Si por?

-Ay vamos a ser mas pobres que Buggy!, Seguro nos cobra $100.000.000 de berris!

-Igual hasla pasar

Usopp salio de la cocina pero antes fue a un ricon del merry con un aura algo morada a su alrrededor y dijo

-Que hisimos para tener a un capitan que nisiquiera sabe escribir?-tomo una bocanada de airee y se dirigio a donde estaba la navegante

Volvio a tomar aire en frente de la puerta de la habitacion de las chicas, toco la puerta esperando una respuesta

-Pasa-se escucho la voz de Nami

-Esto Nami-le dijo el narigon-Luffy quiere que vayas a la cocina

-A si...y para que?-se vio curiosa

-Cree que tu eres la ladrona

-Este tipo...no sabe cuando esta bien, cuando esta mal y cuando se pasa-esto tambien se le conoce como "El bueno, El malo y El Luffy"-Bueno que importa, ah! y Usopp

-Si?

-Podrias comprar el periodico porfa?-le tendio algunas monedas-es que con la interrogacion de Luffy no podre comprarlo

-Si, no te preocupes, yo lo compro

Nami se dirijio a la cocina, entro y encontro a Luffy un poco adormilado, se notaba que le cansaba esto pero haria lo que fuera por descubrir quien robo su comida mas preciada, carne

-Luffy, despierta-dijo sacudiendolo suavemente-se que te aburres, pero como detective no te puedes dar por vencido

El moreno se dio cuenta de la presensia de la chica y noto que estaba cerca de ella, sabia que si Sanji los viera asi : a Nami le preguntaria si el le habia hecho algo y le daria piropos, a el; Lo dejaria estampado a algun lugar probablemente sangrando y lleno de moretones y a Chopper; lo dejaria con trauma por el estado del chico

-Anda despierta-le decia la pelinaranja y Luffy comenzo a abrir los ojos

-Eh? Nami que haces aqui?

-Usopp me dijo que creias que era la ladrona-le dijo

-Ah! Cierto!-se acordo-Toma asiento-le señalo con el dedo para que se sentara en frente de el y ella le siguio el juego

-Y, porque crees que soy la culpable?-dijo apoyandose con ambos codos en la mesa *Postura de negosacion de Nami

-Eto...-el idiota mando a llamar a un culpable sin ninguna prueba-Pues...a ti te gusta la carne no?

-Si me gusta la carne pero, prefiero las mandarinas

-Y dime que estuviste haciendo esta mañana?-le pregunto Luffy algo serio pero distraido, por alguna razon se comportaba bien con la pelinaranja, hasta hacia las preguntas correctas

-Despues de desayunar...fui a ver lo mandarinos y despues organize mis mapas

-Y no paso nada raro mientras reisabas tus mapas?

-Lo unico raro que paso fue que hiciste una reunion de emergencia

-Bien analisando esto...Tu no eres la culpable!

-Me alegra oir eso capitan pero-*Voz y ojos de Nami cuando hay dinero involucrado-Por sospechar de mi me debes $200.000.000 de berris con intereses

-Eh...Si claro-"Dios sabe donde saco dinero..."

Nami salio de la cocina y fue en busca en busca del narigon, este ya habia comprado el periodico y tenia las monedas que sobraron

-Nami, aqui esta el periodico-le dijo tendiendole el monton de papel-y sobraron unas monedas

-Quedatelas, Luffy necesitara un aporte monetario muy pronto-rio con malicia

-Ah! Y hablando de Luffy, como te fue?

-Bastante bien, por?

-Fiu-suspiro el mentiroso aliviado-pense que inventaria alguna tonteria, a Zoro lo acuso solo por mirar la carne!

A causa de la respuesta la navegante no pudo evitar una carcajada, en burla hacia el marimo, la chica se fue a su habitacion, mientras el mentiroso fue a la cocina

-Ah! Usopp por fin llegas!, Ya se quien es el culpable

-"No otra vez", Y quien es?

-Sanji!

-Supongo que debo traerlo no?

-Si!-le dijo

Y emprendio la busqueda del cocinero, y lo encontro coqueteandole a Robin, y desde un costado se notaba un Zoro muy celoso, porque las reacciones de la chica eran reir y sonrreir

-Oi, Sanji!-le llamo

-Que quieres?

-Luffy te va a hacer unas preguntas, puedes ir a la cocina porfavor-lo pidio de la manera mas amable

Por que viendo en la pocicion que estaba con la morena (o como le dicen algunos estaba llegando a 2° base) sabia que le seria dificil despegarlo de la chica

-Bien!-respondio a la fuerza por tener que separarse de la chica-Adios Robin-chwan, volvere pronto-le dijo con corazones en los ojos

Al llegar el ero a la cocina Luffy le dijo que se sentara y comenzo el cuestionario

-Sanji...tu eres elmas cercano a la comida

-Si

-Y tambien eres quien la cuieda dia y noche

-Puede ser, si

-Y...y...ehm...tu robaste la carne?-fue lo unico que salio del moreno

-No Luffy, para que querria un pedaso de carne, si es que puedo hacer un festin con mis propias manos

-Buen punto eres libre

-Gracias-se levanto y se disponia a irse

-Ah! pero le puedes decir a Robin que venga

-Para que quieres que venga Robin-chwan?

-Es la unica que me falta interrogar

-Si le haces algo te fileteo vivo-le amenazo a muerte al moreno

El ero bisco a la morena y ella sonrriente fue a la cocina, ella se sento con piernas cruzada y veia al capitan con una sonrrisa

-Bien Robin eres la unica que falta, te declaras inocente?

-No-asi de simple fue la respuesta de Robin

-¡Que?, Entonces admites que robaste la carne!

-No

-Eh?, Ya me confundi

-El caso es que yo se quien robo la carne, pero no fui yo

-Y entonces quien la robo?-se veia emocionado

-Esto paso

N/A: Conste que la entrevista de Robin estaba siendo espiada por el resto de los idiotas y Nami

**Flash Back**

Le tocaba a Robin vigilar esa noche, y como siempre, hacia aparecer _Ojos fleur_ por el barco-solo para poder vigilar el merry al 100%-Y mientras amanecia vio por el ojo fleur a nadie mas que su Capitan, revisando la nevera y saco un gran trozo de carne, luego ya casa a la hora del almuerzo, el moreno volvio y a buscar carne sin saber que se ka habia acabado en la madrugada

**Fin Flash Back**

-Al final fuiste tu capitan-san-reia Robin

-Tu-dijieron al unisono 5 auras malignas notablemente furiosas

-Eto...Yo no lo he hecho a drede esto de las entrevistas, solo queria asegurarme

-Idiota!

-Maldito!

-Idiota de Goma!

-Gloton Asqueroso!

-Asqueroso Gloton!

Gritaban los nakamas de Luffy furiosos por el drama que se habia llevado a cabo

-Pe-Perdon-dijo Luffy antes de caer inconsientes por tantos golpes

* * *

**Hasta aqui el capi 4 pero por la demora les dare un 2x1 subire junto con este el capi 5**

**Y Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga del colegio Ro O. a Ofidus, Gen-E223, Sungi-chan y Zilion que me mandan muchos Mp de apoyo**

**Un saludo a mi clan Otaku-Broni Y**

**Chao-Chao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Como dije en el capi anterior aqui esta el 2x1**

**Bueno explico este es un capi especial por el cumpleaños adelantadi de mi pais (viva Chile!) Y se me ocurri hacer unas preguntas y ponerñas aqui**

* * *

Cap 5: Especial de preguntas con Hikary-chan!

Hola!, Soy Hikary!, La Pipia me ha dicho que se tomo unas vacaciones asi que me dejo a mi a cargo

Hoy responderemos algunas preguntas "Que pasaria si..." Sobre One piece, empecemos!

1.- Que pasaria si los mugiwaras tuviesen Facebook?

R.- Y ano serian BIEN HIPSTER!

2.- Que pasaria si Luffy descubriera el internet?

R.- Seguro buscaria por Google "Como robar carne sin ser descubierto?"

3.- Que pasaria si Franky descubriera los pantalones?

R.- Preguntemosle, que pasaria Franky?

F.- Ya no seria SUPPPERRR!

4.- Que pasaria si Sanji encontrara novia?, y Como seria?

R.- Seguramente se quedaria muy feliz por encontrar a alguien que lo ame, y preguntemosle al mismo ero como seria su chica perfecta

S.- Hikary-chan no soy ero, solo tengo un corazon muy grande. Si tuviese novia? Seria alta, de cabello azul y largo, piel clara, poseeria una gran belleza, un gran corazon, seria muy delicada y elegante

H.- Esa descripsion se parece un poco a la de Vivi-chan, no creen?

5.- Que pasaria si los mugiwaras fueran pokemon?

R.- Facil, Luffy: un Infernape, Nami: un Meowth, Chopper: un Deerling primaveral, Franky: un Conkeldurr, Sanji: un Blaiziken, Brook: un Marowark, Robin: un Staravia y Zoro: un Typhlosion

6.- Que pasaria si Chopper fuera humano

R.- Ya no seria el renito tierno que adoramos

7.- Que pasaria si todos fueran animales como Chopper?

R.- Ehm...Creo que Luffy seria un mono, Nami una gata, Zoro un tigre, Sanji un carnero, Usopp un geko, Robin una golondrina, Franky: un rinoceronte y Brook: una jirafa (huesos)

8.- Que pasaria si Sanji no fuera mujeriego?

R.- Seguramente Nami lo amaria

9.- Que pasaria si Ace no hubiese muerto?

R.- Hubiese entrenado con Luffy y probablemente estaria buscando a su hermano perdido Sabo

10.- Que pasaria si Nami no estuviera obsesionada con el dinero?

R.- Zoro no tendria tantas deudas (jajajajajajajaja!)

Z.- Te Escuche maldita!

H.- Me callo

11.- Que pasaria si el ero fuera Zoro?

R.- APOCALIPSIS!

12.- Que pasaria si Sanji tuviese cejas normales?

R.- El marimo no podria burlarse

13.- Que pasaria si Luffy fuera vegetariano?

R.- Muchos moririan por la escases de vegetales

14.- Que pasaria si la nariz de Usopp fuera normal?

R.- Se pareceria mas a Yasopp

15.- Que pasaria si Brook no tuviera afro

R.- Al gomu-idiota no le llamaria tanto la atencion

16.- Que pasaria si Robin leyera cada libro?

R.- Seria la mujer mas inteligente del mundo

17.- Que pasaria si Zoro tuviera pelo negro?

R.- Sanji no lo pdria llamar mas Marimo

18.- Que pasaria si los mugiwaras tuvieran una mascota? Y que seria?

R.- Luffy estaria entretenido y no robaria tanta carne. y seria mejor preguntarle a ellos que querrian

L.- Un Perro!

N.- Un Gato

U.- Un Perro

C.- Un Loro

F.- Un Supper! Leon! (admitanlo es imposible)

R.- Un Hamster

S.- Un Eriso de tierra

B.- Un Caballo con afro (porfavor enserio!)

Z.- Un Pez

19.- Que pasaria si Luffy no fuera idiota?

R.- Todo seria aburrido

20.- Que pasaria si Merry no hubiese muerto?

R.- Franky le hubiera hecho una SUPPERR! modificacion

21.- Que pasaria si Chopper no usara rosa?

R.- Usaria el color piel

22.- Que pasaria si Sogeking esxistiera?

R.- La mentira de Usopp se haria realidad

23.- Que pasaria si el One Piece fuera un rompecabezas de mil piesas?

R.- Habria otro billon de capitulos y nuestro cerebro reventaria

24.- Que pasaria si en One Piece no hubieran eros?

R.- No existiria, ni Sanji ni abaslom y muchos otros desaparecerian

25.- Que pasaria si Luffy fuera mujeriego?

R.- Estaria todo el dia tratando de seducir a cualquier cosa que se mueva (del genero opuesto claro)

26.- Que pasaria si Chopper se enamorara

R.- No se preguntemosle?

C.- Hay creo que me enamoraria de Robin, porque es muy linda y huele a flores

27.- Que pasaria si Franky tuviera pelo rosa?

R.- Seria el hermano mayor de perona

28.- Que pasaria si Sanji se llevara bien con Zoro y viceversa?

R.- ¡QUIENES SON Y QUE LES HICIERON A SANJI Y A ZORO?

29.- Que pasaria si Usopp fuera valiente?

R.- Cumpliria su sueño

30.- Que pasaria si One Piece no existiese

R.- No estariamos aqui

* * *

**Y vuelvo a mandar un saludo a la Ro y a mi clan**

**Y les doy las gracias a los Mugiwaras por haber participado**

**Son una gran tripulacion!**

**Chaus!**


	6. Chapter 6 Parte 1

Holis!,** Aqui tienen el capi 6, pero lo tuve que partir en 2 partes o quedaria muy largo y daria flojera leerlo y ustedes ya saben, y les tengo que dar un aviso, mi amiga Anko-chan (no se escribir tu sobrenombre espero que se escriba asi XD) escribira el capi 7. **

**Y un anuncio mas para los fans de** **HETALIA, Yo, Anko-chna y Applejack, decidimos hacer un Fanfic de "Que pasaria si..." Sobre  HETALIA, asi que para los fans de ese anime dejen review con un "Quepasaria si..." y talvez aparesca en mis fanfics, eso es todo y...**

**Chao Chao!**

* * *

Cap 6: Zoro y el gato, Parte 1

Era un dia hermoso para estar vivo, pero conociendo a-Marimo, Pelos de lechuga, Kusomarimo, Baka marimo, Pelos de ensalada-Zoro, estaba cientificamente comprobado que iba a estar perdido, ya habian pasado 5 horas desde que habian llegado a la isla, y no pasaron ni 5 minutos antes de que ya saben quien se perdiera, pero estar perdido no era lo que le molestaba a Zoro-eso ya era muy comun- sino lo que lo estaba sigiendo, un gato, un pequeño gatito, de aproximadamente 10 meses de vida lo seguia le habia tomado cariño por lo que paso horas antes

**Flash Back**

Zoro caminaba sin rumbo el bosque de esa-no tan pequeña-isla, ya vencido por el cansancio y el hambre se detuvo en una esquina, saco el bento que el cocinero mas pervertido conocido por el habia preparado, y le dio un buen sorbo a la botella de sake que habia comprado en el mercado antes de perderse

Al cabo de 5 minutos de comenzar a comer vio que una pequeña figura habia aparecido, un gatito vago aparecio, se notaba que la pequeña criatura estaba sola y necesitaba urgentemente un bocado de comida, ya sin fuerzas se desmayo

El marimo al verlo, cogio un papel que tenia en el bolsillo, sirvio un poco de pescado y se lo sirvio al gatito-Aw! El marimo tiene corazon-El gatito se incorporo y comio rapidamente el pescado servido, Zoro acaricio un poco al animalito, la razon por que le servia la comida era por que recordo la vez que Helmeppo lo habia dejado sin comer por 1 mes, sin la ayuda de su capitan hubiese muerto en ese lugar y no hubiese podido cumplir su promesa con Kuina

El marimo se despidio del gato y se fue, pero el gatito le miro con cara de...bueno cara de Luffy al encontrar una isla inhabitada, y lo siguio

**Fin Flash Back**

-Oi, gato-se detuvo-No me sigas!

-Miau?-el gatito no parecia entender

-Vete!, Sabes lo que diria el ero-cook si me ve con un gato!

-Miau-le maullo a Zoro frotando se en su pierna

-Arg! Esta bien!-se dio por vencido el marimo-Te llevare al barco

-Miau! Miau!-grito el gatito dando un salto al hombro de Zoro

-Uhm...Creo que el barco esta... por alli

-Miau!-se quejo el gato-Miau, miau miau miau!-le decia el gatito

-Sabes que no te entiedo cierto?-"Al meno si estuviera Chopper aqui te entenderia"

-Miau!-Se quejo el gatito

-Esta bien iremos por alla!

El marimo se vio obligado a seguir las indicaciones del gatito-ahora nombrado Chii por Zoro-aunque no entendia nada, claro, le entenderia si Chopper estuviera alli

-Miau-maullo Chii mostrando algo-Miau, miau miau, miau

-Que pasa?, Oh! El barco-acaricio un poco al animal para agradecerle

-Miau miau!-le maullo con aire victorioso

Zoro escondio a Chii en el bolso que utilisaba para las compras y abordo el barco

-Ya volvi!-anuncio el marimo

-¡Pues ya era hora!-le gritaron sus nakamas exepto Robin quien estaba notablemente consentrada en un libro de arqueologia

Chii al escuchar el grito se asomo por un agujero que tenia el bolso, Robin fue la unica que vio al pequeño animalito, este dio un salto y fue a investigar el Thousand Sunny

Zoro llego a la habitacion-que para su suerte estaba vacia-se saco el bolso de los hombros y busco a Chii, pero para su tan comun mala suerte, no estaba, salio corriendo de la habitacion en busca del minino de grandes ojos

En cuanto a Chii se lo estaba pasando de maravilla explorando cada rincon del ya mencionado barco. Comenzo con la primera puerta que encontro habierta, era la habitacion de las chicas, al entrar vio a una pelinaranja consentrada en unos mapas

-A ver...aqui habia una montaña y 125 grados mas abajo estaba el pueblo

-Miau-formulo Chii

-Eh?-Nami vio el animalito y-ai, dios que gatito tan lindo!-Levanto al gatito y lo abraso

-Miau!-ronroneaba el gato, disfrutando la calides de la chica

-Pero como llegaste aqui?-le pregunto la pelirroja mirando al gatito

-Miau miau miau, miau miau miau, miau miau, miau miau miau-Traduccion; Un marimo de tres espadas me trajo aqui, yo solo queria mas pescadio

-Que lastima que no pueda entenderte, mira si quieres pescado pidele a nuestro cocinero, es rubio y tiene una ceja curva-dejo a Chii afuera-Ahora tengo que provechar que no estan haciendo ruido para dibujar, adios gatito!-cerro la puerta y Chii emprendio viaje

Camino un rato y encontro una habitacion muy oscura se notaba que habian guardado instrumentos y habia un piano muy bien cuidado, escucho una puerta abrirse, mostrando despues no a un hombre sino a un esqueleto que tarareaba "Binkusu no sake, tokome ni yuku yo", cosa que espanto a Chii y se escondio detras del piano, su escondite fue en vano por que el esqueleto con el distintivo afro andaba en busca de ese instrumento en particular

-Yohohoho, por fin silencio suficiente para tocar un poco el piano-intento mover un poco el piano y-Oh! Pero que tenemos aqui, Yohohoho que gato mas lindo, hasta podria dejarle usar mis huesos como un poste para raspar...mejor eso no, estaria en grandes problemas

-Mi...a...u-y Chii se desmayo porque nunca habia visto un esqueleto y le daba mucho miedo

-Anda gatito no tengas miedo, que yo no soy un esqueleto...oh! pero si lo soy, Yohohoho Skull Joke!

-Miau, Miau miau!-le empeso a tomar confiansa

-Pero, cuando adoptamos a un felino tan pequeño?

-Miau miau, miau miau, miau, miau miau miau-Traduccion: No me adoptaron, Como ya dije un Marimo me trajo aqui

-...Yo no entiendo a los gatos amiguito, talves Franky invente algun super traductor o algo asi

-Miau?

-A claro, Franky es un Ciborg que tiene pelo azul por si lo quieres buscar

-Miau!-Chii dio un salto y se despidio del esqueleto

Mientras tanto con Zoro y su mala suerte...

El marimo iba corriendo por el Sunny buscando en cualquier sitio que pudiese ser atractivo para un gato, Busco en la cocina, en el puesto de vigilancia, en los mandarinos de Nami-y eso a Nami no le gusto-Al final se dio por vencido y decidio preguntar-con la escusa de que alguien del pueblo lo buscaba-fue a la habitacion de la pelinaranja toco la puerta y espero aque dijiera "Pase"

-Esto...Bruja

-Por decirme bruja me debes $100,000 berries mas

-Bueno eso da igual haora, no has visto a un gato?

-El gatito que vi era tuyo...!-Nami se sorprendio y comenzo a reir a carcajadas-JAJAJAJAJA! No sabia que te gustasen los gatos!, Juraba que lo habia traido Luffy!-se detuvo para respirar y vio a un espadachin con el orgullo hecho pure

-Maldita...Solo dime donde esta el maldito gato-le dijo como si uno de los fantasmas de Perona lo hubiese atravesado

-Anda no te preocupes-le dijo consolandolo, despues de todo era su nakama-escuche a Brook hablando, seguramente esta con el

-Gracias!-y salio corriendo

-Suerte y no te pierdas!

Zoro corrio hasta donde creia que etaba el gato y por alguna razon acabo en el puesto de vigilancia Mientras tanto, Chii estaba divirtiendose pintando el rostro de alguien junto a un moreno

-Shishishishishi! Usopp jamas descubrira que le paso-reia pintando (horriblemente) la cara de su nakama

-Mia...!-trataba de maullar impresionado por la baja habilidad para la pintura

-Anda pinta tu tambien!-le paso la paleta de pinturas , puso una patita el la paleta y luego la estampo en el braso del narigon

-Miau-le gusto- Miau miau miau!-le encanto

-Shishishishishi!, haora guarda silencio

-Miau?

El moreno coloco un poco de pintura purpura en la mano de su nakama, saco una pluma de su chaleco , sostuvo a Chii y corrio hasta la puerta

-Si no queremos mancharnos sera mejor hacerlo desde aqui-se preparo y- Gomu-Gomu No!, Bromazo!-estiro su braso y le hiso cosquillas en la nariz al mentiroso

-...a...A...AACHU!-estornudo y quedo cubierto por pintura purpura

-Shishishishishi! Hay que correr!-salio corriendo

-Luffy! Que demonios hiciste en mi piel?

-Arte!-y por el comentario Chii se largo a reir

-Maldito!, Toma esto!-y con un tarro de pintura tiño a Chii y a Luffy de un horrible color rosa femenino-Buaj!

-Eu! Rosa! Que horror!-al parecer odiaba ese color

-Eso te pasa por mancharme de purpura!

-Pero mira tambien manchaste al gatito!

-No me importa tambien manchaste...Gatito?

-Si lo vez esta cubierto de rosa!-y le mostro a Chii

-Luffy de donde sacaste un gato?

-No se solo se aparecio

-Pues hay que bañarlo, no creo que le haga bien que estar cubierto de pintura

-Bueno-se quito rapida mente la pintura y se dirijio al baño, pero-ah que flojera!, Y si Chopper lo revisa primero, solo para saber que esta bien...Pero si se lo muestro me empesara a hacer preguntas y...Que flojera!-si, ese es Luffy esforsandose por pensar

No tuvo otra opcion que bañarla...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui llega la primera parte del capi 6, y para mis amigas del clan otaku-broni les deseo unas felices fiestas! y Applejack ya te descarge la primera temporada asi que puedes estar tranquila jajajaj!**

**Y este Fanfic biene especialmente para Zilion! Por que yo se que adora a Chii**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy y les prometo que si dejan review Chopper recuperara su algodon de azucar!**

**ChaoChao!**


End file.
